A new point of view
by Incognito69
Summary: In this story, it is a mix of the real world and the shadow world. This is a world where Clary only looks out for herself and people who are close. She is a total bad-ass and she is even better than Izzy. Read to find out more. (I'm terrible at summaries so, the book is way better) Rated T for now. Eventual Clace
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I'm back with another story, and I couldn't decide if I wanted this to be in the real world or in the shadow world. So I decided to do a conversion of both, hope you like it!**

 **Clary POV**

It's pretty simple to say what I am. I am a normal person who just wanted to go out clubbing with my two best friends on my 18th birthday. And to my fabulous luck, my plans got ruined. By who? Oh, you know, the regular evil demons trying to attack me when I'm in the bathroom.

So as a normal person would do when that happens, I try to escape. But of course I can't because I'm in a really cute tight, short, revealing black dress and really high stilettos. So I do as any other normal person would do.

I try to kill it. I take out the knife that I bring with me everywhere and I stab it. Of course it lunges at me, but I just pull up my dress and kick it really hard, sending it fly towards the wall. When I think it's down, I run over to it and stab it again and it denigrates!

Right in front of me. Then I hear someone clapping, and when I turn around it's a girl. A really beautiful girl. She has long black hair and warm brown eyes. And she's smiling. So I act like what just happened didn't happen.

"What the fuck are you clapping for? I just used the bathroom. Nothing more." I pull down my dress and try to walk past her, but she grabs my arm.  
"I know we both know what just happened. You killed a demon. Not only that but you killed it in like thirty seconds. That has to be a record." She holds out her hand.  
" My name is Izzy. You are?"

I slap her hand away.

"I'm 'girl trying to enjoy her birthday'. So if you'll excuse me."

I try to move around her, but she shakes her head. "Nope. I'm taking you back to the institute. Say night-night"

Then everything goes dark.

 **At this point I'm not even going to apologize for this being short. I know half of you don't even read this so... Anyway! A new chapter will be coming out sometime next week, and if not next week, then the one after that. Leave a review so I can know if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just quickly wanted to say thank you to shadowhuntersfanfic for being my new beta! She gave me some good ideas, and I went along with them, so you can thank her for some of the ideas in here so... Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Clary POV**

When I wake up, the world is spinning and I can see Izzy and a guy that looks just like her hover above me. I try to crawl away from them, but it seems I'm tied down.

"Get away from me!" I growl. Izzy just smirks.  
"Can't be rude to someone you can't touch." She spits out. I roll my eyes.  
"That's where you're wrong." I jump up, just a little bit, but come down with enough force to break the chair I'm in. It works, and I lunge at Izzy, giving her a black eye.

"That's enough! Stop now, or you can die." I turn around and see that Izzy's look-alike has a gun in his hand. And it's pointed at me.

 **Alec POV**

A few hours ago, Izzy brought a girl, that I can admit, is beutiful. But she's splattered in demon blood, and has a scratch on the side of her leg.

She's wearing a very tight dress, and that sent Sebastian out of the room, being that he probably would have tried to hit on her as soon as she woke up. We don't have time for that right now.

The thing was when she did wake up, she attacked Izzy, even though she looked like she was high. Which she probably was.

So, I did what I had to do. I grabbed a pistol and pointed it at her.

"That's enough! Stop now, or you can die." And what does this girl do? She smirks, gets off a disheveled Izzy, and starts talking to me.

"You idiots fucked up my birthday. First, a demon thing attacks me in the bathroom, then this bitch over here drugs me, and now you are pointing a gun at me!" She kicks my hand and send the pistol flying, right beside her. "Oh, and would you look at that!" She pick up the pistol and points it at me. "Now, I'm pointing a gun at you."

She drops it at my feet, and walks right up to me stepping on my shoes with her stillhetoes. "Don't underestimate me. Okay?" And just simply walks away! Like who the fuck does that?

A crazy bitch, that's who.

 **Clary POV**

Who is that guy to just think that I wasn't going to put up a fight? And who is this Izzy person, who thinks it's okay to _kidnap_ a person,then act like everything is okay!

So after I attacked Izzy's look alike, I left, or tired to anyway.

A guy that had a bunch of tattoos and bruises had stopped me.

"Oh, your not leaving. Turn around, and I'll explain everything to you."  
"Really? Is everybody trying tokidnap me and make me stay here? It's my birthday for god's sake, and what's my present? A bunch of crazy ass people trying to fight me."  
"I'm not trying to fight you, hun."  
"Does it look like I give two flying fucks? The answer is no. Now take me to 'where you can explain everything.'"

I mimic his voice and he rolls his eyes, but leads me to an open room where a Izzy and the other guy are waiting with some others. There's a guy who looks really pale, but his hair is black along with his eyes. There's another girl there, she has dyed blonde hair and is practically sitting on a guy who looks like he's made of gold.

He has a smirk on his face. "Good morning sunshine. How was your nap?"  
"Oh, I loved it. But I don't really 'love' the sound of your voice, so if you could just not talk, that would be great."

Everybody laughs, even the girl on his lap, and his face darkens.

"So, what exactly do I need to know?" I turn to the man who had talked to me earlier and he pulls out a chair for me to sit on.

"So, let's start with introductions. This is Izzy, but I'm sure you two have already met." I snicker and her frown seems to get bigger.  
"This is Alec, her older brother." I nod and wave at him, and he rolls his eyes.  
"Next is Sebastian." He points to the pale one in the corner and he smiles at me. I roll my eyes. Ew.  
"Those two are Kaelie and Jace, over there." I nod and Jace smirks, and I show him my favorite finger. To Kaelie, I just give her a small smile.

"Now, you may be wondering why you are here. And from what I've heard, you killed a demon. that's a very good accomplishment for a non-hunter."  
"And what is a hunter?"  
"We are hunters. Our full names are Shadow hunters, and we are an organization of people who track down aliens and demons. Things like that. The government knows about us, just we haven't told them the full story of what we do."  
"So let me get this straight. You hunt down things that are from a nightmare, basically. And you want me here why?" I ask.  
"Easy, we want you to join our organization."

I laughed but then I saw the look on his face and realized he was serious.

"The first thing you have to do is beat three of us in a fight. We have already chosen your opponents."  
"Do I have a choice?" I asked. The guy shook his head and I groaned.  
"Fine, then at least tell me your name."  
"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Hodge Starkweather."

After Hodge explained the rules, of which I zoned out for, he tried to get me to change.

"No thanks. This is my birthday outfit, and it will not be taken off till my birthday is over." I whined.  
"Fine. Do you want to know who your opponents are at least?" I shrugged and he glared at me.  
"The first one is Izzy, then Sebastian,and finally Jace."

I nodded and he told me to go to the battling room where Izzy was waiting for me.

 **What's up lovlies? To be honest, this was the longest chapter I've ever written, but it took longer. So I was wondering if you like how long it is, will you mind if I take this long to update. Tell me in the comment/review thingy thang. And I promisethe next chapter will be soon, and might not have a cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Izzy**

There was no way in hell I was going to let this girl beat me. I mean, look at her! She was wearing a dress that looked as if she had been dragged through hell and back, then again, she had. I chuckled, then looked at her dress again. Wait a second, I had the same dress! I was going to wear it today until I heard i had to go get a demon out of Pandemonium.

I now wanted to be friends with the girl in front of me. The girl who was lunging at me with a heel. Oh no. Quickly I ducked and tried to do a low kick on her, but it was as if she saw it coming.

She quickly jumped over it and kicked me in the abdomen. I barley even stumbled, this happened a lot in battles. I lunged at her with my fist, and she caught my arm, and twisted it.

I screamed out in fake pain. It hurt but not as much as I was letting on. she tried to push me to the ground, but as she was doing it I flipped up behind her and kicked her in the back.

Of course she got up in less than .5 seconds, and this little dance between us went on for what felt like hours.

Finally she hit me with a lot of low blows and beat me. We were only fighting for fifteen minutes.

 **Clary**

After I had finally beaten that crazy bitch Izzy, I had to go against Sebastian.

As he entered into the rink he smiled and I took back the first assumption I took of him. But then he spoke and ruined it for himself.  
"Hey there sweetness. I promise I'll go easy on you so you don't have to fight as hard as us boys."

Oh hell no. Is this guy for real?

"Thanks, but I think I'm good." Just then the doors of the arena closed signaling for us to start.  
I charged for Sebastian and hit him square in his jaw, then did a quick kick to his stomach, making him stumble back.

He was nothing compared to Izzy, at least she was _good._

I ran up to him, and as he started to get up I hit him a couple of time in his jaw again, then his temple making him black out.

"That was easy," I muttered.

Suddenly there was clapping and I looked behind me to see Jace standing there with a smirk on his face.

"About time he was shut up. But I'm next, and I won't be as easy as Seb."  
I shrugged. "Don't be so cocky, I beat Izzy and she was decent, what makes you think you won't be next?"

"Izzy isn't _decent_ she's one of the best."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Looks like the best just got bested."

 **Simon**

At one moment i was dancing with Clary, and the next she's nowhere to be found.  
I walked up to Magnus, Clary and I's other best friend and asked her where she went.

"The bathroom! Look, don't worry about her. She had only smoked a little weed, meaning she's not _that_ high. She'll come back any minute now."

Even though Magnus had said that she wasn't high enough to get lost in the club as she normally would, I still was concerned.  
So, me being the kind and great friend that I am, I went to go see if she was okay.

As I walked back I heard Clary scream, so I ran to the bathroom and flew open the door.

The most beautiful girl I had ever seen was in the bathroom, however she was holding an unconscious Clary.

"Clary!" I turned towards the raven haired girl. "What have you done?"

She just shrugged and then, and I swear this is true, she disappeared.

I stared at the spot where the girl had been, until a drunk girl stumbled into the bathroom.

"Move! What are you doing in here?" She asked all choppy and slurred.

I shrugged and turned taking my phone out of my pocket to text Magnus to meet me outside.  
I never got the chance to do that because I had remember that I had a tracker on Clary's phone, which was in her bra, where nobody would search.

I opened the app I had installed and ran outside and jumped in my car, following Clary's signal.

 **Okay! So I am back, and I am so so so so so sorry that i haven't written in a while. Anyway, leave me some reviews and I'll write as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace POV**

When the cute little red head had beat both Izzy and Sebastian in a row, I knew I _had_ to beat her. I thought she was going to be totally spent from taking on Izzy, but then she demolished Sebastian the same way.

This chick could not be real! So after the fight I walked right up to her, looking her in the eye.

"About time he was shut up. But I'm next, and I won't be as easy as Seb."

I thought this might even intimidate the girl, but no! She just shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
""Don't be so cocky, I beat Izzy and she was decent, what makes you think you won't be next?"

I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Izzy isn't _decent_ she's one of the best." I thought this might shut her up, but she just snorted, smirked, and rolled her eyes at me.  
"Looks like the best just got bested."

And with that she turned and walked out of the fighting dome. There was a ten minute period to take a break, so she probably went to go get water.

She came back within five minutes and pointed at me.

"Your going down blondie. I don't care if you put your whole life into this fight. I'm going to fight and finish you then, maybe I'll get to go home."

Ah, so that was why she was being so ruthless. She didn't want to be here. Well, that was clear when she complained through the whole process of describing what we were.

"Your not going to finish _anything_ red, you can count on that." And with that the dome's doors closed indicating that we were to start fighting.

I expected her to come straight for me, as she did with Izzy and Seb, but instead she just stood there.

I noticed something, then, she was swaying. It looked like a drunk person who had had _way_ too much to drink. Except, we all knew she couldn't be drunk, she was too fast.

Her eyes rolled back to her head, and she dropped. I rushed over to her, but the dome's doors didn't open.

 _What the fuck Hodge?! Are you watching this?"_

I walked up to her and knelt beside her, trying to see if she was breathing. As I put a hand to her neck, her eyes snapped open, and she grabbed my arm, flipping me onto my back.

She twisted my wrist, and I screamed out in pain.

She pressed on my back with a heeled foot, and moved it slowly to the top of my spine.

"I'm going to let you get up, and you better fight, because _I'm_ not going to be goign easy on _you._ "

She let go of my now burning wrist and I got up. I was going to beat her, I promise you that. She was just standing there, two feet away from me.

"Let's do this _Jace._ " She snarled my name and I charged at her.

With my fist raised I went to go punch her, but she caught it, and gave me a swift kick in the stomach.

I growled, I was NOT going to be beat by this short redhead.

And so, we went back and forth, me only hitting her occasionaly, until I heard the dome doors opening and I turned around.

 _Bad choice._ Like I would have done, she hit me in the head, but then stopped with the blow.

"Simon!" She yelped. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh my god, can you get me out of here, these people are crazy!"

I rolled my eyes. She was the craziest out of all of us.  
When Clary pulled away from the boy, I took in his features. He had brown hair and glasses and a nose that made him look like a rat.

"Come on Clary, it's almost one in the morning, Jocelyn will want you home by now."

I froze when I heard that name and quickly did the math in my head.

"Yeah, Luke is gonna have my head. Imagine the punishment I'll get from _them._ " Clary and rat face shook their head and laughed.

I thought about the shadowhunter, that was missing. The one that had red hair and ran away with a man.  
The woman who was pregnant exactly 17 years ago.

"Clary, how old are you?"  
She snorted but still answered me, "I just turned 17 why?"

I shook my head. "No reason." I couldn't tell her my insane conspiracy theroy.

I needed her to trust me first.

 **So, I know this chapter is super short, but I just hope yall like it. Leave some reviews, and I'll write some more. I of course will not tell you why Jocelyn ran away, but who did she run away with? Luke or Valentine?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

I was in the middle of beating Jace when the fighting dome doors opened. Jace turned around and I, as any other smart human being would do, did a quick blow to the head and I was about to do another one when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar face.

"Simon," I shouted, running to him. I hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Oh my god, can you get me out of here, these people are crazy!"

"Yeah, come on Clary, it's almost one in the morning, Jocelyn will want you home by now."  
My eyes widened at the mention of the time.

"Yeah, Luke is gonna have my head. Imagine the punishment I'll get from them." Simon and I laughed and went to go walk out the door when Jace opened his stupid mouth.

"Clary, how old are you?"  
I snorted and rolled my eyes, but for some reason I felt compelled to answer him anyway.  
"I just turned 17 why?" I looked at him and his eyes went round for a quick second, then they were back to normal. If I wasn't such an observant person, I wouldn't have even noticed it.  
He shook his head answering, "no reason," but I could tell there was a reason. And I was going to find out.

 **Two weeks later  
Clary POV**

It has been two weeks since my birthday and I still cant get that night out of my mind. As much as I want to completely forget about it, I can't. I haven't told my mom about what happened, but she did ground me for a month for being out passed my curfew. I didn't see the problem, I was only out till 1:30, but apparently, 'it's not safe.'

I'm currently getting ready to paint, it's a Saturday and I don't have anything to do. My mom has left, but Luke's still here which means I cant sneak out. The most I can do right now is listen to music and paint. I whip out a canvas and some paint, already knowing what I'm going to paint. I start sketching out the outline when I hear a faint knock at my window. I look over at my window then turn back to my canvas. It's probably a bird, because Simon and Magnus would have just climbed in.

After painting for about two more minutes, I hear the knock again and I turn towards it. The knock comes again;this time harder, and I'm getting really agitated by this thing that keeps messing with my window. I stomp over to it and snatch the curtain from the window. But to my dismay it wasn't a bird, Simon, or Magnus.

 **Alec POV**

It's been two weeks since that crazy redhead was here. The whole institute has been going out of their minds trying to figure out a way to get Clary back here on her own free will. I don't really want her back here, but if I was being honest, she was a really good fighter. Izzy mentions to me how she wishes she was nicer to her so they can "besties" and Jace just can't stop talking about her. Every other second its carrot top this, redhead that, Clary, Clary, Clary. Sebastian isn't any better either. And honestly I've gotten tired of it. I once asked Jace why he was obsessed with Clary and he told me he wasn't and he would never be. Then proceeded to talk about her.

And now today, Hodge has sent Jace, Izzy, Sebastian and I to go get her. I don't know why he didn't send Kaelie with us, but I think it has something to do with her ex best friend Aline who just so happens to be possessed right now. As we reach her house I turn to Sebastian, asking where Clary's window is.

"Top one on the right. We can hoist each other up onto the roof, and Jace can be last," he says, smirking at the fact that he made Jace go last.  
"How the fuck would I get up there then, dipshit," Jace asks Sebastian.  
"I don't know, figure it out yourself, blondie," Sebastian spits back.

Jace rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "well I'm not helping him up," he sneers at me and Izzy.  
I imitate Jaces eye roll and cup my hands, Izzy doing the same. We hoist Seb up then Izzy, and Jace hoist me up.

I hold my hand down, and he jumps up to catch it, easily pulling himself onto the roof.  
Once Izzy and Seb see we're all up, they start arguing on who should knock.

Jace and I look at each other and Jace simply walks over, knocking on her window lightly.  
Sebastian glares at Jace and Izzy runs up to the window, making sure her hair is 'perfect' in the faint reflection from the window.

After about two minutes, Clary still hasn't come to the window so Jace knocks again. After about two seconds, Izzy gets agitated and knocks on the window, slightly harder.

After about three seconds, Clary comes to the window, snatching the curtain back. Her eyes became wide when she saw that it was us at the window and she quickly puts the curtains back.

Jace shrugs and pounds on her window and not even .5 seconds later she's at the window again. She opens it so fast that I didn't even see her unlock it.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, are you trying to get me in trouble," she hisses.  
"Nah, but you didn't come to the window and when you did, you didn't even bother to say hi," Jace fake pouts at her and Clary balls her fist.

"I swear on the angel if we weren't on a roof I would beat your ass," she says. She starts to go back into her window but Izzy grabs her wrist.  
"Clary, can we please talk to you, it's important."  
Clary snatches her wrist out of Izzy's hand and glares at her. "Well obviously, if you guys showed up to my house it must be _really_ important." I never knew you could _feel_ sarcasm, but Clary just found a way.

"Look, if you came here to beg me to join your stupid little club of demon hunters, the answer is a no. And if you came here to ask me to go on a stupid little mission the answer would be a definite, fuck no. So if you could please stop coming to my house then that would be great," she deadpans.

I lift my eyebrow, wondering how in the actual fuck would she know that we were here to try and convince her to come on a mission with us. Before I can ask my question, Sebastian beats me to it.

"How did you-"  
"Because I watch t.v and I'm not stupid," she cuts him off.

"What if there was a way to convince you to come with us," I don't realize that I've spoken until it pops out my mouth.  
"And finally the gay one speaks," she shoots at me.  
"First off, that's extremely homophobic, and second how did you know I'm gay," I spit out at her.  
"Well, I wasn't trying to be homophobic, and I have an excellent gaydar," she fires back, "but I'm listening."  
"To," I ask incredulously  
"That little plan of yours to convince me," she smirks.

 **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, I'm back ! Sorry for me being gone for so long, but i'm going to work on my chapters and getting longer and better chapters out as fast as I can. Leave reviews and I'll see you in the next one 3**


End file.
